<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>please don't say you love me by lovely404</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/28907223">please don't say you love me</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/lovely404/pseuds/lovely404'>lovely404</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Minecraft (Video Game)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Gaslighting, Guilt, Hurt/Comfort, Kissing, Lies, Manipulation, Touch-Starved, but not really, george misses the old dream</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2021-01-22</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2021-01-22</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-13 11:01:56</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>General Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>1,224</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/28907223</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/lovely404/pseuds/lovely404</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>george visits dream in prison</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Clay | Dream/GeorgeNotFound</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>26</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>386</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>please don't say you love me</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>this is inspired by toxic friendships/relationships i've had in the past and i used it as a somewhat vent, so this was hard for me to write, but i hope you enjoy it!!</p><p>(i also recommend listening to "i will" by mitski while reading, some of the lyrics are very fitting!)</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>they stood in the center of the cell, the lava surrounding them as heat filled the room. george couldn't believe it, dream was here, in front of him. it felt so wrong, but he couldn't help the small bit of relief that settled in his gut. for the past 20 minutes, dream had been trying to convince him to come visit often. george had planned for this to be his first and last visit, and he didn't want to change those plans anytime soon. </p><p>“please george, i promise i won't hurt you. i miss you! i know you don't believe me, but what i said the day i dethroned you is true, i did everything to keep you safe.” dream exclaimed, a tainted smile gracing his lips. he clenched his hands so hard that his knuckles turned white, forcing restraint on himself so that he didn't reach out to george. he needs george to trust him first.</p><p>“but clearly that's a lie! you were hiding here, collecting things that mattered to people. how can you sit here and claim that was all for protection! listen dream, i don't want to fall for your lies again. you've hurt me too much.”</p><p>“georgie please, just look at me once. i want to see your eyes again before you go.” dream is begging now, praying that he can somehow salvage their connection.</p><p>george looks up, forcing his eyes to meet the dull emerald of dream. </p><p>“it hurts me to look at you. your eyes, they're too familiar. i hate it.” george quickly averts his gaze, no longer wanting to engage. </p><p>“george, please don't go. i love you.” dream reaches out, gently caressing georges cheek. his hands are so rough compared to the soft skin it holds. george winces, it's just a touch, but it burns like no fire ever could. </p><p>“please don't say you love me, dream, you know what it does to me.” he feels his walls crumbling, he can do nothing but hopelessly try to build them up again. </p><p>“you always do this george, you never allow yourself to feel the things you want to feel. just once, let it all out.”</p><p>“please don't make me do this dream, please i'm begging you.” george feels his knees grow weak, he feels sick, so sick. his head is swimming, he's drowning and his limbs are so tired. he drops to the floor. </p><p>dream sits down next to him, his hand finding its way to his shoulder. george's mind screams at him to get away, to run from the burn he feels where dreams fingers lay. he can't, he remains, useless under his touch. </p><p>“georgie, i'm not forcing you to do anything. i already told you this, but everything i do is to keep you safe, and the first step to that is telling me how you feel. so george, let it out so that i can help you.” as he speaks, dream moves himself so that george is now in front of him with his back against dream's chest. he rests his chin atop george's head, toying with the loose strands.</p><p>george hates the way he feels so safe and warm in the man's grasp. he hates the way the words rest on his tongue, ready to come tumbling out. he hates the way he leans into dreams touch, letting tears slip from his eyes. </p><p>“it's just- i know i shouldn't feel so safe and so happy around you but i can't help it! like i know you did all those horrible things to me and to everyone else and i can't forgive you for that but- i just- there's this one little part of me that wants to just stay here and just be with you! just like we were back when the smp first started. we would sit like we are now all the time! just talking and smiling and being happy! because happiness was all we knew. but now i feel like i can't be happy around you without feeling this itching sense of guilt in the back of my mind. i can't forgive you, i can't but- but i want to so bad. i just wanna stay with you and not feel so terrible everytime you touch me. i wanna look into your eyes without feeling the overwhelming urge to run. i just- i wanna love you dream. and i do, but i shouldn't.'' george confesses every last feeling he's kept inside for months. when it's over he's practically sobbing, salty tears finding their way down his face. dream places gentle kisses where the tears fall. </p><p>“i know you feel guilty but here's the thing, it's everyone else's fault for misunderstanding me! i did everything i could so that we could all be together, and be happy just like you said. but they painted me as a villain. the truth is, i'm not the monster, they are. and they've corrupted you too! think about how happy we were george, life was great! but then war and violence came to the server and i had to end it. they're the monsters who started everything, not me. i want to protect you from their misconstrued views because i don't want to lose you to them. so georgie, stay by my side. listen to what i'm saying and accept it as the truth. because i would never lie to you, right darling?”</p><p>his mind is screaming. he knows he can't trust dream, but why does it feel like he can? why does it feel like dream is the most reliable person in the world? why does it feel like dream is the only one who's there for him? it's isolating, but so comforting. george wants nothing more than to stay here, wrapped in these flowery words of false affection. </p><p>“right, i know you would never lie to me.” it leaves his mouth before he can take it back, and honestly, he doesn't think he wants to take it back. it's the truth, or at least george's truth. </p><p>george feels dream's arms wrap around him from the back, he leans into it, letting a smile take over his face for the first time in months. it's been so long since he's laid in dream arms. he missed it. he missed them. </p><p>“one day george, i'm gonna get out of here. and when i do i'm gonna take you away to a place where you can be safe while i deal with everything else. you won't even have to worry, you won't ever have to feel guilty again. just- just give me time. visit often, and once i get out, i can take care of you like i want to. okay darling? so wait, just a little longer, and then i can keep that promise to you.” </p><p>george turns himself around giving a nod to dream. he no longer feels dizzy, his tears have dried. regardless, dream stands up, pulling george to his feet with him. this time, george can look him in the eyes without having the desperate need to look away. dream snakes his hand around george's waist, pulling him just that little bit closer. </p><p>with the lava wall illuminating the obsidian cell, they share a kiss. one filled with doubts and lies and a guilty comfort. they part, breathless.</p><p>“sam, i'm ready to go.”</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>kudos and comments are always appreciated!! &lt;3</p><p>feel free to follow me on twitter: @/elytrabun (i post lots of writing/theories there)</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>